memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Renegade54/Archive05
Archive 4 (17 Mar 2008 - 27 Dec 2009) ← Archive 5 (26 Feb 2010 - 6 Oct 2014) → Archive 6 (27 Oct 2014 - 12 Jul 2018) The Doctor's name Can you check out this talk page and chime in ASAP please? Thanks. -- sulfur 18:42, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yep... I did. Thanks! -- Renegade54 23:20, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Deleted Trinidad and Tobago Article Hi. Haven't been on MA in a very long while. I came across the Google link to the aforementioned article which according to the deletion information, you deleted on Aug 1 this year. I am baffled as to why anybody would put such an article on MA in the first place. Yes, we of T&T love our country but what the judgment does T&T have to do with Star Trek?? Still I would have liked to see the article before it was deleted. Probably an overly enthusiastic Trini Star Trek fan who wanted to give us some exposure here on MA. On his behalf, I apologize. :) – Crimsondawn[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| Talk yuh talk]] 23:52, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Heh... no need to apologize! Pride in one's country or area of residence is not a bad thing at all... just the opposite, in fact. The article was a copy of the , and as such, was a copyvio as well as irrelevant to Trek. And... welcome back! -- Renegade54 16:03, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Headers Hey! Just saw your latest contributions to the Unnamed Bajorans page. Why are you placing the files above the headers? This is causing confusion - When someone will work on a section he must also work on the section above to change/add images. – Tom 21:47, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Placing the file link above the header on a multi-header page makes the picture align with the top of the header, rather than below the header. This in turn eliminates a blank line between each section of the article, thus making it less spread out visually. Compare the current revision with the previous one to see the difference. -- Renegade54 03:58, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I've compared this and thats why I contacted you here. I can see no problem in the previous style. Where is a discussion to change the style and causing the editing problems I listed above (making multiple edits to change one section or edit the whole article)? – Tom 09:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :There was no problem with the previous format, per se. The reformatting merely eliminates empty space and makes the whole article more compact and more visually appealing (opinion, of course). It's purely an aesthetic issue. There was no discussion... I was bold and just did it. ;) The style has been used on many other similar articles throughout the site in the past. I do see your point, obviously, but, to me, it doesn't seem like a huge problem. If you don't like the changes I made, though, revert the edits. I promise I won't throw a tantrum (not a big one, anyway!) :) -- Renegade54 15:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm with Tom on this one -- the images should be within the sections for editing ease. Damned be that space -- perhaps we should look at the CSS to clean that space up or something. -- sulfur 15:32, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Slightly off-topic : Directory from Demons Not that I'm putting your information in question or anything, but when you've recently referenced that directory listing from - exactly where did you find this plaque? I'm curious to see that gem myself, but I don't know where to find it. So, is based on a direct screenshot, or from dvd extra or a reference book or something else? -- Capricorn 18:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Shran is the one that originally put those tables together, using images that I remember seeing, but can't put my finger on right now. I don't remember if they were from screenshots or from a reference book. You might want to rattle his cage a bit... it would be good to have a pointer to those images as references, either from a note on the page, or from the article's talk page. -- Renegade54 19:25, August 31, 2010 (UTC) That's actualy a very good point. Anyway, thanks for the info; I guess my quest continues... -- Capricorn 20:11, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Hi! I need help for MA-fr. Presentation for to make gallery has changed, do you know codes now for to get gallery with pictures on horizontal? see my page: fr:Trill in section "physiologie". with old codes, pictures are in vertical now... old galleries are stayed in horizontal for MA-fr but see in MA-en an example: Warp core... this presentation is very stupid C-IMZADI-4 18:31, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :The MA/fr Trill page gallery appears horizontal to me, as does the MA/en warp core page. I tried viewing it both logged in and logged out. I guess I'm not sure what you're seeing... can you take a screen shot? -- Renegade54 19:43, September 1, 2010 (UTC) thank you for waiting ! no I can't screen shot ! but, my chief-admin sees them in horizontal, so I have maybe problem with something..., so I'm going to ask at another french user who is specialist. If you want, I'll tell you resultats C-IMZADI-4 16:49, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :OK, sounds good. :) -- Renegade54 16:50, September 3, 2010 (UTC) for informations, I try to screen shot because I get vertical pictures... C-IMZADI-4 20:49, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm back: this my gallery version for all pages with galleries: here: warp core Can you destroy pictures after analyze ? C-IMZADI-4 18:52, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :What skin are you using? -- Renegade54 19:31, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::According to the folks over at central, this seems to be a problem that pops up with older browsers. See here. - 19:45, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Nice catch, Arch. IMZADI, what browser and version are you using? -- Renegade54 20:58, October 20, 2010 (UTC) what's a browser ? I use "Orange navigator".... I'm so bad ! C-IMZADI-4 18:08, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Web browser, such as Microsoft's Internet Explorer (IE), Mozilla's Firefox, Apple's Safari, Google's Chrome, etc. New wikia design could you help us on MA-fr (or somebody)? because we are differents of you. Colors, banners (top: realworld, mirror-universe...), boards no have borders... C-IMZADI-4 18:08, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Help:Facebook Crap What... not copying the images over? :) -- sulfur 19:19, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Hehe... no, I wanted to create ones specific to MA (colors, etc.) rather than just copy Wikias. But I'm at work, and the firewall blocks anything having to do with "social networking" (among other things), so I can't get screenshots of anything having to do with Facebook until I get home. I guess I could've just copied Wikias for now, though... duh. -- Renegade54 20:44, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Silly boy. :) -- sulfur 22:46, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Help: needed Greetings, Master of the Help: namespace. :) Can I get some help with writing a help page? Can you see whether a Help: article about the new skin, or available skins in general, exists - and copy that to here, or create a new help page for that purpose? This page should make note about newskin and Monobook as available options (Monaco can safely be ignored, I guess) and link to our CSS file for "recommended changes" to newskin MediaWiki:Concealer.css as well as give some instructions on how to use that file (via the @import line that has been discussed here). Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 18:42, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :lol... sure, no problem. I'll cannibalize what I can, I make up what I can't. :) I'll let you know when I have a draft done for you to look at. -- Renegade54 19:05, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Greek template and "Pi" There was a reason that I'd done a SUBST into the article. I didn't want the bit about "contexts" in there. I've gone and done what I should have done from the get-go, and redone the template to allow for a second variable that quells the "contexts" sentence now. -- sulfur 18:37, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Ahhh, ok... sorry for messing up your master plan. ;) -- Renegade54 19:28, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Episode and movie article headings Could you please read the "Headings and sections" part of MA's Manual of Style? The formatting of headings in episode and movie articles follows a different set of capitalization formatting rules than other types of articles. If you wish to change this, oppose the policy, rather than changing individual episode pages. --Defiant 16:35, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Over time, we've actually moved away from the MoS on that. We've never really settled on which way is preferred overall though. Perhaps it is time to renew the discussion though, and settle on something for once and for all. Personally, wel should be consistent with our titles everywhere. I think. -- sulfur 16:43, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I consider that "reply" to be highly patronizing, especially since I'm an admin who's been a user of MA much longer than you have! Besides, what are doing answering a post I left on Renegade54's talk page, addressing it specifically to him? Are you implying that you're the same user?! The discussion has recently been "renewed"; you'd know that if you checked your facts! Nothing came of it then, and nothing will come of it now - not unless there's a general community consensus. The overall community is what counts, not individual opinions, and you should both know that by now! --Defiant 17:35, November 4, 2010 (UTC) To clarify: what I mean, as far as the renewal of discussion of this issue, is this: Memory Alpha talk:Manual of Style#Capitalization in Episode Pages. I suggested putting this matter to a vote, the only way (as I see it) that this can finally be decided, yet no-one voted! --Defiant 17:50, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I do not consider that to be patronizing at all - and the fact that you seem to do shortly after lecturing another admin on the MoS and even the proper approach to getting that changed seems more a little strange to me. "Tit for tat", as the old philosophers say, so perhaps you should think about how you approach other people (admin or not) before getting all riled at a relatively innocent comment trying to further the discussion. -- Cid Highwind 18:01, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure what you're trying to say, Cid. It's a fact that the comment sulfur left was found to be patronizing (and therefore was) and did nothing to "further the discussion"; the conversation would have been a much simpler one, had it been contained. As another example of how interference does not "further" a discussion; this post and your one would have not even been here (or been "necessary", which is what you probably think of your own self-indulgent post) if you hadn't felt the need to get involved in something that clearly does not involve you. --Defiant 18:15, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :I personally did not find it patronizing at all (therefore it wasn't), and it did further the conversation by suggestion that we renew the discussion that had already been occurring. Thanks for linking to it btw, I should've done that, but neglected to do so. So... why don't we take this whole conversation off of R54's talk page and re-start the "sentence case" vs "non-sentence case" v "different cases on different articles" conversation anew on the MoS talk page. :See? Furthering the conversation. Again. -- sulfur 18:25, November 4, 2010 (UTC) That's very constructive of you, sulfur. I like it. Especially considering that I was starting to realize, while I was taking a break from the discussion since my last post, that I perhaps took things a bit out-of-hand; I'm very sorry for that, but I am willing to continue this conversation on a more civil (on my part) basis. As I said; I like your suggestions, sulfur! :) --Defiant 18:40, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks @ Space Time Tunnel Since I can not English so well, I've let me translate from google. Was probably not so perfect. Thanks for your corrections. --Mark McWire 16:00, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. :) We have a fair number of editors here for whom English is a second language, and English grammar is tricky even for those of us who have spoken it all our lives. Thanks for your contributions! -- Renegade54 16:05, December 3, 2010 (UTC) maforums.org I just wanted to make sure you got the email with your password. I didn't see you in the logs and just thought there might be something wrong. — Morder (talk) 01:56, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't seen an e-mail... wanna try again? -- Renegade54 18:21, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Punctuation Hey. I've noticed your punctuation changes on TNG Season 5 and reverted these edits. These are the credits listed in the episodes (with the dots). Tom 23:59, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Category fix Oops, that was me who created limbic system without signing in. Think I've made an error with category, pls attend to it before I get 'helpfully advised' again. Thanks for tidy-up with Nsomeka BTW -- Archer4real 15:05, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Quick question Hi, since you seem to be active right now, could I ask you a quick question? How can I remove a category from an article? I guess it hasn't come up yet since the last time everything changed, and I can't for the life of me find how to do it anymore, even only seems to mention adding categories. -- Capricorn 16:33, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Just delete the Category tag from the bottom of the article for the category you want removed. Which article, for instance? -- Renegade54 16:34, May 31, 2012 (UTC) The article I'd like to change was Haj; she or he was neither confirmed as Human, nor as DS9 personel. I don't know how to delete the category tag from the bottom; it's no longer just in the plaintext when I click edit like in the real old days, nor can I seem to delete it by clicking add category, which is what I did before the last change. -- Capricorn 16:49, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Hmmmm... the tag was there when I edited the article... how are you editing? What skin are you using, and what browser? I removed the category, btw. -- Renegade54 16:51, May 31, 2012 (UTC) My layout setting now apparently says "new wikia looks" (so much for original names). And I'm not sure how to double-check, but I should also have the custom Recommended Layout enabled. My current browser is chrome, but I just tried Internet Explorer and it seems to be the same. (usually use Firefox, but don't have it with me here) It used to be when I clicked that "add category" button (or whatever it was called then), I could add categories by typing them, but the existing categories were also there, with crosses to the right of them that I could click if I wanted to delete them. Now it more or less looks the same, but the crosses are gone. Sorry to bother you btw; I was expecting to get a quick response about some setting I've overlooked, didn't mean to occupy your time this much. This isn't in any way urgent, (just happy to see the page changed), so if you don't have time to troubleshoot now, or if I'd better talk to another admin, that's totally ok. On, and one final thing; I hate to nitpick, but the category for Deep Space 9 personnel should also be removed. She was only confirmed to be on the Defiant, but the Defiant had some crew losses, and therefore presumably also some crew turnover, in the episodes following the abandoning of ds9. -- Capricorn 17:11, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :I removed Deep Space 9 personnel as well. I normally use the Monobook skin, so I add and remove categories manually. I temporarily changed my skin to the New Wikia Look and added a category using the the Add button, but saw no way to remove a category that way. I then tried editing the article with the Edit button at the top, and while the categories don't show up at the bottom of the article text, they do show up as text in a box off to the right. Those can be modified or deleted as text. I'm now comfortably back on Monobook. :) -- Renegade54 17:27, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Under "preferences", "editing", select: "Disable Category module (only applies if visual mode editing is disabled)". This is good even if you're in Monobook, just on the offchance that you get flipped over. :) -- sulfur 17:33, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I don't even see any text box of the right :D. Sulfur's advice works, though honestly, I'm also considering switching back to monobook right now. Seems like every change comes with more trouble and less benefit. Thanks to both of you though -- Capricorn 18:03, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::The text box to the right may have scrolled down the screen due to a CSS bug. I've been trying to track it down, but haven't had much time to really dig into it yet. -- sulfur 18:04, May 31, 2012 (UTC) If I can be of help in tracking it down, don't hesitate to ask. -- Capricorn 18:35, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Birthdate Hello, there is a page dedicated to me and the work I did on Star Trek. What do I need to do to have my birthdate removed? As an actor, it is not in my best interested for my age to be listed on any website. I understand that if somebody actively searches for it, they may find it, but I would like it removed from Memory Alpha. Please reply to noelle@noellehannibal.com Cheers, Noelle Hannibal Ratings Since we're using an image for the ESRB rating, it might be a better idea to use images for all of them, and have a single rating call in the template proper. The mouseover text could say "ESRB - Everyone" to make it clear which board is used, though I think people will be able to recognize them. A rating template could call all of the images. - 14:18, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds good. I guess we'd have to make the template able to handle multiple ratings (from different rating boards), though, rather than just one. My initial plan was to create a separate template for each board (KISS)... I'll have to think about it some more. Now you've made my head hurt. :P -- Renegade54 14:29, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Each ratings board could still have it's own template, and the combined one could just call them, making it easier to make changes for just one board if they add ratings. I can do a mock up for the overarching one right now. Just give me a few minutes. - 14:34, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Ok... starting the clock... -- Renegade54 14:43, June 14, 2012 (UTC) - done. - 14:43, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Good job... record time! lol -- Renegade54 15:13, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I understood from Archduk that it has been your idea to introduce the rating logos for the video media...Thank you for that, it looks absolutely smashing--Sennim 15:45, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks... glad you like it! -- Renegade54 16:06, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Forum icon I've been much busier lately, and not online as much because of it, so I might have missed it, but is there already some discussion on this? While I generally support it, but it might be a better idea to use a template to add it to pages we need it on, so it can act as a link to a help page or something, like the help icon on . The same could be said for our other nav icons as well in that regard. That said, the placement needs to be standardized, and better integrated with other templates depending on that. Also, the archived forum topic pages aren't for navigating old topics, since they only exist to lock the old forum pages from edits, so they aren't really forum pages in that we want people using them. - 05:56, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :I created the and templates and the whole nav hierarchy for those pages, including putting the icons on the templates. The forum nav structure is a bit different, and some of the pages have a nav template (the individual thread pages) and others don't, with just code at the top that creates the nav bar. I just added the icon where I felt it was appropriate to more or less match what I'd done with the help and ma pages. I do realize the old pages and cats are for locking purposes; I was just trying to be comprehensive in adding the icon to all forum-related pages. :) We also have the help icons on the help-related cat pages, so a precedent exists. There was no discussion, I just did it, and I'm not locked into any particular scheme. -- Renegade54 (talk) 13:37, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Nitpicker's Guide Hello, I've noticed that the image you used shows the cover of the Next Generation guide, rather than that of Deep Space Nine. Sorry if someone else has already made a comment about it. Teeceeoh (talk) 16:50, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :Oops, thanks for pointing that out. I grabbed the wrong one! I'll fix it. -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:51, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Unwritten production staff articles Greetings, I just wanted to drop a short note to inform you that John F. Gross, you've added recently is the same as John Gross...Kind regards--Sennim (talk) 10:49, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :Oops, thanks for pointing that out. I normally catch those... but I obviously don't catch them all! :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 14:56, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Eta Can you check out Talk:Eta and comment? -- sulfur (talk) 15:40, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Dwarf star Diolch yn fawr for very recent correction. Now let’s go a little crazy. How do I create a list of dwarf stars, red, brown etc?--Archer4real (talk) 15:52, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :I'd suggest creating the list on the dwarf star article... say, under a heading of "Type of dwarf stars". -- Renegade54 (talk) 15:56, September 28, 2012 (UTC) TBA template I changed that template to link to a redirect intentionally so that it was more obvious what was an "incoming" link (and from where) on the Upcoming Productions page. It makes things much easier to clean up on an ongoing basis (I had to do a lot of cleanup a week or two ago on incoming links to that page). -- sulfur (talk) 15:32, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, ok... sorry! I have a thing about redirects, I guess... heh. -- Renegade54 (talk) 15:34, October 2, 2012 (UTC) I do to, don't worry. There are just moments that redirects do prove... very useful. That was one of them. One of the few! Haha. :) -- sulfur (talk) 15:42, October 2, 2012 (UTC) "Presumable" locations Hi. Thanks for contacting me. Can you help me on Forum:"Presumable" locations?? Thanks. -- 15:28, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :Will do. -- Renegade54 (talk) 15:39, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Image uploads Please see User talk:Sulfur#Noland redux and respond with your thoughts on the issue. -- sulfur (talk) 20:40, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Beryllium http://en.memory-alpha.org/index.php?title=Beryllium&diff=1460668&oldid=1460662 I put that line as BGinfo since it's the real-world definition of what Beryllium is, not an in-universe definition.--Marhawkman (talk) 20:44, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :Most of which is actually canon due to a proper periodic table being seen. -- sulfur (talk) 20:47, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I understand your reasoning, but bginfos belong at the end of the article, not the top. If you move that to the end, the continuity of the article is destroyed. A fair number of articles have a one- or two-sentence intro description that's composed of real-world info, under the assumption that the subject is essentially the same in Trek as the real world. For example, carbon is carbon, no matter where it's found. The use may vary in Trek, but not the actual substance. And, like sulfur mentioned, we've seen beryllium on an on-screen periodic table that duplicates one in real life. -- Renegade54 (talk) 17:00, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Seven of Nine I don't wish to second-guess you, but I am wondering why you felt the protection of the Seven page shouldn't have an expiration date. 31dot (talk) 18:37, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Second-guess away! :P Yeah, it probably should have one... I was just lazy and took the default. Bad me! Feel free to put an appropriate expiration on it... thanks! -- Renegade54 (talk) 18:41, December 18, 2012 (UTC) No problem at all- I was just trying to find if there was a good reason, as I don't always have the whole story. :) Looks like Sulfur took care of it. 31dot (talk) 18:55, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Cool... thanks! -- Renegade54 (talk) 18:57, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Decade nav template edit I see that you tried to get this to not show the "timeline" category on the documentation and template pages when processing, but you appear to have made a mistake somewhere in the code. I did a nested "ifeq" inside the "if" to check arg2 against the word "noshow" to fix the issue. The ramifications of your change meant that none of the decade pages were actually in the timeline category! :) -- sulfur (talk) 20:43, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :I never make mistakes!! Errr... almost never... errr... ok, fine. You're just like my wife! :Thanks for fixing it. :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 15:13, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Btw, speaking of mistakes... "satellite" != "artificial satellite" :) -- sulfur (talk) 15:57, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :OK... what did I do now?? -- Renegade54 (talk) 15:59, February 28, 2013 (UTC) this :) -- sulfur (talk) 16:15, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :Oops. That's it... no more editing for me. Flogging is in order as well. ;) -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:18, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Cork screw you should add the bird of prey cork screw to your items everyone should have. --Shredder134 (talk) 05:59, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :Yep, I should... have a link for it? -- Renegade54 (talk) 13:52, March 8, 2013 (UTC) http://www.geekalerts.com/klingon-korkscrew-star-trek-wine-bottle-opener/ will get you the image of the cork screw but it looks like thinkgeek.com and startrek.com aren't selling them any more. I bought mine from my local comic book/collectibles store. --Shredder134 (talk) 18:17, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 20:04, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism on "Corporal" page Hi there! Please try to avoid vandalism (http://en.memory-alpha.org/index.php?title=Corporal&diff=1490097&oldid=1397574); as a "native English speaker" (per your user page) I would expect you to know that there is no such word as "esd". Tomalak16 (talk) 15:14, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :For my reply, see this talk page. -- Renegade54 (talk) 13:35, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Email Check your email? Or send me an email? :) -- sulfur (talk) 15:43, April 17, 2013 (UTC) NX italics Will you please stop removing the italics in the name "NX-class" on the page?! It's becoming annoying now, especially as I've already started this discussion which you clearly haven't commented on. There is no consensus for deviating from our normal procedures by not italicizing the class name. --Defiant (talk) 21:02, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :Please see my comments on the discussion page. -- Renegade54 (talk) 14:22, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Email check ASAP. -- sulfur (talk) 17:40, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Just read my email... I really need to read it more often. :( I'm assuming you're referring to the one from Jen Burton? Do you have my work email address? -- Renegade54 (talk) 13:47, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, I got one too. 31dot (talk) 13:48, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :What do you think? Are you able to go? Unfortunately, I'll be in Aruba for that whole week. Grrrr... -- Renegade54 (talk) 13:52, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Aruba or SF, hmmmm... I'd probably do Aruba too. :) My circumstances don't permit me to go. 31dot (talk) 14:02, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Poor saps. The pair of you. :) Feel free to email me with anything you want me to bring up and discuss while I'm there. -- sulfur (talk) 14:25, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Memory Alpha:Copyrights Hi, Please add Serbian interlink to Copyrights article. Links is: http://sr.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Успомене_Алфе:Ауторска_права Thanks. Igor871 (talk) 19:37, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :Done. -- sulfur (talk) 19:44, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Wikia visit and coming stuff Please take a look here and read things over, adding your comments at the bottom. -- sulfur (talk) 15:31, June 25, 2013 (UTC) File:Geography logo.svg Can you update the licensing info on this image to include the required information? It was uploaded with the copyrighted "other", but you didn't actually add what the other copyright was, which in effect means the license wasn't valid. I figure you may remember where you originally got it from. Thanks. - 20:44, August 29, 2013 (UTC) username change Hey how can I change my username? --Zulu, King Of The Dwarf People (talk) 17:06, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Unused images I'm not sure if these were replaced and should be merged into the history of the images already at the obvious locations, or if you planed to place these somewhere else. - 22:18, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :Good question. I'll take a look at them. Thanks! Renegade54 (talk) 18:12, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Starfleet personnel I recently did a separate page for Adele Simmons, as a Starfleet captain. On the original page, this character was a vice admiral, than a captain, then a doctor, then an ensign who happened to be in two places at once - in the Alpha Quadrant, where she was listed on several dedication plaques, and in the Delta Quadrant. I attempted to bring some order to this mess by moving some of the material into a new page called Adele Simmons (Capt.). I attempted the same thing with Richard James. I saw that you redirected the page to Richard James (Admiral). I can understand why we assume what we do about starships. However, when it comes to characters, why is there the same assumption? It doesn't make sense, as shown on the Adele Simmons page. Why can't there be more than one person named Adele Simmons or Richard James? This is a common occurrence in our world.Throwback (talk) 06:34, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :Certainly a valid question... and one I don't have a good answer for. :) This practice of combining all known references to a background character named after a staff member on one page whether or not it makes chronological or spacial sense predates me. I think it's something that should be brought up for a general discussion on how best to handle these types of characters and their articles. There are quite a few scattered around the site, and a number of them have potential continuity issues. And you're right... in an organization as large and as widespread as Starfleet, and/or the Federation, you're pretty much guaranteed that many names are *not* unique. -- Renegade54 (talk) 13:55, July 25, 2014 (UTC) email Dropped you one last night... FYI -- sulfur (talk) 19:14, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :Are you able to send e-mail from MA? I tried, and was told I'm blocked. You may be using an old address if you're not using the link on my user page... -- Renegade54 (talk) 20:17, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Seems to be the case for me... and I have crazy high-level privileges on Wikia. Something's changed. -- sulfur (talk) 01:25, August 9, 2014 (UTC) From Wikia: :We discontinued this feature at the beginning of the year. The reasons were largely the fact that it was very rarely used and caused potential conflict with some other technical avenues we wanted to explore. We also feel that open and transparent communication is more in line with the underlying philosophy of wikis in general. So... that's why I guess. username _ chesh @ that microsoft place. Drop an email with your new contact info. -- sulfur (talk) 01:24, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Star Trek 2013 glitches Hey, just curious.....if the Star Trek 2013 game's page isn't the place to post a video game glitch list, is there any place? --LauraCC (talk) 14:43, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Disambiguation pages FYI, there's a reason we link to "X (disambiguation)" (and then that "X" is a redirect page). It's for the disambiguation page report. It's all very particular to the poorly designed mediawiki system underneath that we're having to work around. Unfortunately. It's a bother... but when you see a link going to "X (disambiguation)", what that means is that the link is intended to go to the disambiguation page, and it's not a mistake. Nothing should link directly to a disambiguation page (other than the MA:DISAMBIG link page). -- sulfur (talk) 17:29, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :Oops... sorry! *slaps fingers* ;) -- Renegade54 (talk) 19:00, September 26, 2014 (UTC) DISPLAYTITLE Don't add this to pages directly, add it to the sidebar templates instead. - 21:52, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :I'd like to do that, but haven't been able to figure out how, since the formatting changes depending on whether or not there's a (parenthetical) disambiguation on the end. I guess with the proper coding you could get there... -- Renegade54 (talk) 22:06, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :Never mind, I see what you mean... use the Name parameter passed to the template, unless there's parenthetical text, then use the Dt parameter. Got it. -- Renegade54 (talk) 22:11, October 6, 2014 (UTC)